This invention relates to a removable protective cover for use with a body catheter. Body catheters are well known in the art, and are used as a method of gaining vascular access for medical treatment, such as dialysis. The catheter includes a first end for being inserted semi-permanently into a body insertion cite, and a second end for residing outside of the body. The second end of the catheter is generally attached to the body with an adhesive, and typically includes one or more needle lumens and end caps connected to the catheter for receiving a needle.
The cover of the present invention acts to comfortably shield the needle lumens and end caps of the catheter from the skin to provide a non-irritating barrier between these elements and the skin. The invention addresses the long felt need of individuals having a permanent or semi-permanent catheter connected to the body by providing a comfortable, protective cover to envelope the catheter, and thereby eliminate skin irritation caused by contact with the various elements of the catheter. The present invention is easily removed from the catheter, and provides for easy access to the needle-receiving end caps of the catheter during use.